Redacción sobre vampiros
by tidayukki
Summary: Breve One shot Dramione.


Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son creación de la gran J.K Rowling.

Sólo los tome prestados para hacer una divertida historia sin fines de lucro.

Fue hecho con especial dedicación para Esperanza :)

que al igual que muchas esperamos impacientes la continuidad de Muérdago y Mortifagos.

¡Por Merlín!- respiraba agitadamente, mientras sentía que la muñeca le escocía.

¿Cómo es que se encontraba sentada en la banca anexa a la puerta?

¿Era idiota? No había tiempo de auto cuestionarse.

El rasgueo frenético de la pluma casi atravesaba el pobre pergamino, el cual estaba siendo utilizado para una tarea de 40 infinitos centímetros.

Una larga y pesada redacción sobre los vampiros, que Hermione no se explicaba cómo diablos había pasado por alto.

Eso jamás, JAMÁS, le había sucedido en toda su historia en Hogwarts.

Tenía como 5 minutos para redactar todo lo que pudiera, era suficiente, había leído casi todos los libros que la biblioteca tenía sobre el tema.

¿Por qué no podía recordar casi nada?

Tenía que avanzar antes de que….

¡Plaf! Las bisagras tronaron y la puerta se abrió con un sonoro portazo que resonó por la mazmorra.

Su corazón brinco contra su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a esconder la evidencia.

-¡Granger!- se escuchó el grito del profesor que recién atravesaba el umbral del salón.

Rápido, rápido, sus pequeñas manos intentaban enrollar el pergamino.

-Accio pergamino de la deshonra- dijo una voz conocida, una que arrastraba las palabra.

No pudo hacer mucho, el pergamino salió de sus manos, mientras su mirada desesperada se estrellaba contra una sonrisa ladeada, que por cierto, se mostraba con sorna.

-¿Debo suponer señorita, que estaba muy ocupada con el Sr. Weasley, como para hacer su tarea?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso, Malfoy?-

-Profesor Malfoy, para usted. ¿O acaso no sabe respetar a sus mayores? 300 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-

Hermione no podía creerlo, boqueo indignada.

-Tú no eres mayor que yo- reprocho.

-Sí la lógica matemática no me falla, usted es 8 años menor que yo, Granger- expreso el catedrático mirándola por encima de un par de gafas de media luna. Para luego centrar su atención en el pergamino secuestrado.

8 años, Hermione hizo la cuenta; pero era ilógico, ella tenía 18, estaba en su penúltimo año escolar, Malfoy no podía tener 26.

Con una mirada inquisidora, la chica observo al prepotente profesor que examinaba el trabajo no finalizado.

Le sacaba cuando menos una cabeza, tenía el cabello casi blanco y corto, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, las facciones definidas y una espalda amplia. Era un Draco Malfoy con un cuerpo más embarnecido.

-Y el acoso sexual a su profesor, también está penado.- exclamo el rubio desviando su intensa mirada hacia los castaños ojos de la chica.

Hermoine no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero no pensaba desviar la mirada, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¡No lo estoy acosando!- ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Entonces…- Malfoy desde su lugar sonrió con suficiencia, para después susurrar en la oreja de Hermione –No es tan lista como dicen.-

¿En que instante Malfoy se colocó junto a ella? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. La castaña se dio la vuelta para hablar con sus amigos.

-¡¿Harry, Ron, vieron es..?!- el aula estaba vacía.

Con sutileza y decisión, una mano la tomo por la barbilla, obligándola a enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Señorita, si usted hubiese hecho bien su tarea, sabría que los vampiros, contamos con capacidades sobrehumanas.-

"Los" articulo determinado masculino que indica algo que está presente.

Claaaro, Hermione, lo que importa es la gramática y no un hechizo no verbal para defenderte.

La sangre se le había agolpado en la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad.

Espera ¿Acaso Malfoy era?

Una risa gutural salió de la boca del rubio, para luego recorrer con la nariz el cuello de la castisima chica.

Hermione trago con dificultad, sus pies no respondían, había una especie de corto circuito entre su mente que emitía una alerta roja y su inamovible cuerpo.

Entonces lo sintió, fue rápido y doloroso, Malfoy había mordido en el espacio que estaba entre su cuello y la clavícula.

Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que había lanzado un pequeño grito.

Ella intento empujarlo, lo hizo con fuerza y el rubio aumento la presión en la mordida.

Las piernas le flaqueaban, su respiración se volvió agitada y un calor se instalo entre sus muslos.

-Descuida Granger, la segunda se siente aún mejor- dijo el chico mientras quitaba algunos mechones platinos de su frente, para después limpiar con la lengua la comisura derecha de sus labios.

-Jajaja, valla Granger, así que aún eres doncella, es mejor el sabor.- el rubio sonrió de lado mientras colocaba uno de los rizos fuera del cuello de la chica.

Malfoy trazo con la lengüa el contorno de la quijada de Hermione, para después morder justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

Y entonces; Hermione despertó.

Se encontraba recostada debajo de un árbol a las afueras del castillo.

Se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro de adivinación .

Menos mal, fue tan solo un sueño, un horrible y en secreto placentero sueño.

Pero primero muerta, antes que admitir que se había sentido sumamente atraída por el energúmeno del hurón.

Con parsimonia, se levantó tomando el libro entre sus manos y entro al castillo; pronto la noche caería.

La leona no se había dado cuenta que escondido entre las raíces del enorme roble, había un satisfecho chico, que se felicitaba por ser tan hábil torciendo los sueños con ayuda de la legeremancia.

-Asi que le gustaban grandecitos a Granger.-

Y pensando que pasaría una gran velada hostigando con la mirada a la incauta muchacha, camino con premura al Gran Comedor.

Fin.

Aunque corto,espero fuese de su agrado.

Hasta luego x)


End file.
